Superstorm Sandy's effects on New York University Langone Medical Center (NYULMC): On October 29th, 2012, NYULMC experienced an unprecedented storm. A massive Hurricane with extremely high winds and a 14.2 foot storm surge struck New York City at high tide and flooded many areas of New York City, including NYULMC, which lies immediately adjacent to the East River (Figs. 1 & 2). The flooding at NYULMC caused damage that deeply impacted patient care, research, and educational facilities. NYULMC?s emergency power system was designed and built according to all safety codes to withstand a surge higher than the highest flood level for New York City in the past century. Superstorm Sandy obviously exceeded those levels. The main campus of NYULMC incurred extensive damage to its mechanical, electrical, and plumbing systems, requiring its temporary closure.